Fighting Festival
is the forty-ninth chapter of the Fire Force manga series. Plot Carrying on from chapter forty-eight, Shinra & Arthur continue to fight the Demon Flame Human but are continued to be batted about by its raw strength. Arthur slices at its horns once more, but to no avail; even commenting on how tough the Demon had become. Arthur is thrown back by a slash that draws blood. Immediately after Benimaru, having already sent two flags to stop the raging demon, came as back-up for Arthur and Shinra. The boys warn the commander that the Demon isn't any ordinary type of Flame Human. In response, Benimaru tells them about the Flame Human with horns that gave Konro, his Gray Sickness as well as not to interfere with their fight. Arthur agrees to not get involved, causing Shinra to chide him about asking for help. After, Shinra looks around, pondering about the hidden meaning behind his words regarding his flames. Meanwhile, Hinata, Maki & Tamaki are looking for Hikage; her fake already having been beaten up. As they continue looking for her, Hikage points over at a place while remarking about whether or not she would be there. Suddenly, a fire bursts from where Hinata had pointed at, with two men running away; clearly scared about what had caused it. The two men comment about desserts and not being able to deal with her, when Hikage, clad in her flame form, is seen stepping on another man; clearly unconscious; while holding a small sack of desert. She mentions the fact that the dessert is not enough for her clothes and how Hinata would not be happy with her because she left without telling her. Hinata calls her over, telling her about the old man that dressed up as a fake of her and they both come to the conclusion that they are bad guys. With a creepy smile and giggle, both activate their ignition abilities and beat up the two men who scream in pain. Maki & Tamaki simply watch on in silence. Concurrently, The people of Asakusa have begun the Fighting Festival; beating each other up to find out who the fakes were. One man stands out as being too strong and even lifting another man over his head. The man notes how strong he is and again asks to join the 7th. The scene returns to Benimaru, who contemplates the shiver going down his spine (which he knows is not from the demon in front of him). They continue battle & Benimaru gains the upper hand by throwing over the Demon to the floor. It retaliates with a burst of fire towards him, but with only a hand he redirects the attack back to the demon. Arthur comments from the sideline how powerful the Commander is. Benimaru goes in for the kill with a hand but is blocked; even stating that it hurt. Arthur interjects once more, stating that his sword couldn't harm the demon either. Benimaru realises that to harm the demon he would need to be on par with the same amount of fire power that Konro used in order to avenge him. Meanwhile, Konro; balancing on a ladder leaning on nothing; is giving order to the Fire Brigade who are putting out fires across the town. He restates his belief in Benimaru to be able to kill the Demon with a smile. Benimaru lights another flag, using it to stab into the chest of the demon and take it to the skies; stating that they should take the fight a bit farther away. In the midst of this all, Shinra is revealed to be still looking for the Archer, while wondering what she meant when she spoke to him. The townspeople look to the sky to see their commander. Konro comments his belief in Benimari once more. However, he notices a glow from a nearby rooftop which is revealed to be the Archer firing off another arrow at Benimaru. In response, he activates his Ignition ability but his sickness gets the better of him and he falls from the ladder. A subordinate runs over to take care of him. The Archer fires the arrow; stating that even if Benimaru is his opponent, he'll be finished if he takes a direct hit. Navigation